The present invention relates to a spread-spectrum data transmission apparatus comprising a data receiver for receiving data organized in symbols of duration Ts and spread by means of a spreading code having period Tc before a transmission channel is borrowed which channel has various broadcasting paths each producing delays, which receiver comprises:
a receiving circuit called Rake circuit formed by  less than  less than L greater than  greater than branches for processing data relating to a path delay,
an estimation circuit for the received symbols.
The invention also relates to a method of processing data featuring a spectrum spreading.
Such apparatus are well known and find many applications notably in the field of portable telephones. On this subject European patent EP 0-851 600 can be consulted. This known apparatus comprises a receiver, which combines signals delayed by one symbol period or more, with the aim to diminish the influence of interference which occurs in time periods that exceed this symbol period.
The present invention also proposes to eliminate the interference which occurs in periods which exceed various times this symbol period but by utilizing other methods.
For this purpose, such a receiver is characterized in that it further includes a long-duration interference canceling circuit which covers various Ts.
These and other aspects of the invention are apparent from and will be elucidated, by way of non-limitative example, with reference to the embodiment(s) described hereinafter.